outercosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Spelunk
Spelunk is a dungeon-crawling turn-based RPG taking place in Galimma's deep cave system of Subterra. Synopsis Gameplay Spelunk is a party-based dungeon crawler, offering a wide variety of randomized environments in which you must navigate your party and complete varied objectives. Your party members will specialize in any of the three means of engaging the world: Combat, which involves fighting enemies and protecting your party from them, Survival, which entails navigating dungeons and keeping your party safe from environmental hazards, and Diplomacy, which is the process of engaging either enemies or potential allies in Dialogue in exchange for peace or information. A fourth specialty is Utility, which covers any skills or useful abilities that do not fall under one of the other branches. Expedition Parties The primary objective in Spelunk is to form Expeditions to venture in to the games various dungeons and accomplish missions. A party's composition and size are completely customizable, and should be tailored around a mission's location and objective. Character Classes Each potential party member has a distinct Class, which determines their skillset and capabilities in an Expedition. * Cave Ranger - * Convict - * Townwatch - * Prospector - * Medic - * Negotiator - * Tinker - * Merchant - * Greenback - * Celebrity - * Cook - * Mage - * Riverguide - * Rock Shaman - Dialogue Spelunk offers a diplomatic manner of dealing with potential combatants: Dialogue. In this process, one party member engages an enemy in speech, using words and gestures to resolve conflict. This process rewards experience just as combat does, and can be utilized in most situations that would require a fight. Some encounters can be resolved ''only ''through Dialogue as well, while some enemies are incapable of Dialogue, such as slimes and most animals. Dialogue can also be used outside of combat situations, such as with a gossip-monger to obtain rumors, with a guard to bribe your way into a restricted area, or with sentient rocks to gain their supernatural boon. Different characters have different approaches to Dialogue, though only a few are specialized in it enough to engage near any potential Dialogue partner. Some may prefer to bully and intimidate their partner into compliance, while others may prefer to reach resolution through kindness and etiquette; some characters even specialize in Dialogue with specific groups of beings, such as animals or a race of people they are a leader to. Stats * STR: Strength; physical prowess and lifting ability. Increases carrying weight, striking power, lifting ability. * FRT: Fortitude; ability to withstand physical exertion and punishment. Increases Health, Stamina, and resistances to various status effects. *AGI: Agility; reflexes and balance. Increases dodge chances, stealth ability, and Stamina regeneration. *INT: Intelligence; ability to learn and reason. Increases Mana pool and magical ability. *WIS: Wisdom; willpower and common sense. Improves resistance to magic, mental status effects, and Mana regeneration. *PER: Perception; awareness and acuteness of senses. Improves accuracy rating, *CHA: Charisma; personality and ability to charm. Improves various Dialogue checks. *CUN: Cunning; guile and skill at lying. Increases your ability to lie and trick others, to include bluffs and sleight-of-hand actions. *APR: Appearance; physical appearance and grace. Improves Dialogue success, though heavily dependent on the target's preferences. *LCK: Luck; favor of the universe. Raises chance of critical hits against opponents and lowers chances of them against you. Slightly alters all chance in the game. *WGT: Weight; physical heft. Affects many combat actions, such as knockback for you and your opponent. *#Ethereal *#Featherweight *#Lightweight *#Underfed *#Welterweight *#Heavy *#Hefty *#Massive *#Immovable Skills Actions a character can take are categorized as their Skills, which are either innate abilities or specific actions. They can fall under one or two of the four disciplines, Combat, Survival, Diplomacy, and Utility, and are incredibly varied. Dungeons The main objective in the game is to enter and complete dungeons of various shape and structure. Outdated Content Party Members Spelunk has a large and diverse amount of playable characters to choose from, all with their own unique strengths, weaknesses, and backgrounds. Up to 5 of them may occupy the party at any given time. * Aaron Springer, the Friendly Face (Diplomacy/Utility) * Jamie Aquera, the Ruffian (Combat/Utility) * Smitt Jederiah, the Cave Ranger (Combat/Survival) * Morris Miggs, the Enforcer (Combat/Diplomacy) * Patty Drawsen, the "Doctor" (Survival) * Dayna Carlyle, the Tinker (Utility) * Shellba Drawsen, the Mushroom Mama (Survival/Utility) * Beverick Landren, the Fingernail (Diplomacy/Utility) * Klisha, Heir to the Clan (Combat) * Dee'shee, the Dirty Rat (Utility) * Thilessa, the Eyes of Saash (Diplomacy/Utility) * Latrice Dannaway, the Sparkling Diamond (Diplomacy) * Spiel, the Spade-Swinger (Survival/Utility) * Mummad Hajeet, the Magus (Combat/Utility) * Glurb, the Fungus Fellow (Combat/Survival) * Shub Dala, the Cultivator (Survival/Utility) * Go Kabu, the Rock Whisperer (Combat/Survival) * Ado Dala, the Beast Speaker (Diplomacy) * Rodrigo Rousseau, the Daring Adventurer (Combat/Diplomacy) * Rassko-Tee, the Ratwerker (Utility) * Gribby-Darr, the Acquirer (Diplomacy/Utility) * Viddle-Shee, the Tunnelmage (Combat/Utility) * Tillee-Gosh, the Chemist (Survival/Utility) * Grobbo-Bool, the Chef (Utility) * Gabber, the Echo (Diplomacy) * Adu'dishka, the Clanfather (Combat/Survival) * Molly Miggs, the Gun-for-Hire (Combat/Survival) * Juro Gonn, the Pilgrim(Survival/Diplomacy) * Obi Adwele, the Wandering Monk (Combat/Survival) * Kkrat'zisk, the Outcast (Combat/Survival) * Siisz'eth, the Weaver (Diplomacy/Utility) Asaran Oases Party Members # Brazanda, the Purveyor (Diplomacy/Utility) # Moasii, the Embalmer (Combat/Survival) # Shabalotep, the Gravekeeper (Combat) # Krasuut, the Last Protector (Combat/Survival)aCategory:Spelunk Category:Subterra Category:Galimma Category:Games